romours about nine demons
by shira135
Summary: in whitebeard crew there's a rumour about nine demons. oh Ace and Sabo also know them. is this a rumour real or not. WARNING:Sabo in whitebeard crew, doesn't follow story after sabaondy and the straw hats weren't separated.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece

WARNING: alive!Ace, Sabo is in whitebeard crew and story doesn't follow the plot line after sabaondy and the crew wasn't separated

* * *

In a peaceful night on the Moby Dick they are currently on the first half of Grandline to pursue Teach.

"Did you hear it they have done it again" the first man said.

"Who did what?" asked the second man.

"The straw hats they done it again. They capsized a two fleet of marine ships in 3 days" the first man answered.

At the mention of straw hats Ace's and Sabo's head turn towards the group of pirates who are talking. The captain and other commanders noticed it and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't sweat it, it is impressive for non-new world pirates with nine people but it's no big deal" the second man said.

"Don't sweat it? Dude they challenge the world government by attacking the Ennies Lobby and shooting down their flag. They also defeated a shichibukai and there is also a rumour that he defeated another one" the third man who heard the conversation said as he joined them.

"Who is this brat you are talking about?" whitebeard asked as he drank his sake.

"Ah… it's a pirate crew with nine people who challenged the world government" the third man said.

"Yes we've heard that… do you know more things about him?" this time it was ace who asked the question while Sabo leaned forward clearly interested.

This finally get the commanders attention. _Why is ace and Sabo so interested in this crew?_

"Well I've got one, this one was the latest…um…well…let's see they attacked a tenryuubi and caused a major ruckus on sabaondy and escaped admiral Kizaru" answered the fourth man who joined the conversation.

"What a wild bunch, they are either crazy or just kids who doesn't know the magnitude of what they have done" remarked Juzo with his unfazed tone. Whitebeard simply drank his sake as listened to his son's conversation.

"Well you could say that, they said the captain isn't even in his twenties" remarked by a random pirate.

Ace and Sabo looked at each other and smiled as they recalled all his memories he had with Luffy. Who would have thought that there weak cry baby brother will be doing this?

Marco noticed their strange behaviour and decided to ask "do you know him yoi?"

"Yup…tell me everything you guys know about him and I'll tell you guys how I know him" Sabo answered back.

"Well I want to hear the story as well. This brat quite interesting reminds me of one of my son" Whitebeard said.

The rest of the crew smiled remembering the days of Ace's and Sabo's murder attempts at Oyaji.

"Well I've seen them before" remarked by an un-named pirate.

"Tell us Hamdall" asked by random person. Hamdall was the newest addition to the crew just a few days ago. He also tried to kill whitebeard but his efforts can't matched the effort of Ace and Sabo.

"Well it was after the whole judiciary building news it was when we docked on an island and it was raining hard and we decided stay on the bar we heard absurd rumours and nonsense stuff about them but we did saw them and boy I do not know what just happened "

* * *

Flashback

"_Well is it true the Straw hat have just docked in here, this is a perfect opportunity to make a report" a reporter grinned with a glint in his eyes._

_"Don't… have you heard the rumours about the straw hat crew" said by a costumer. The reporter stopped smiling and looked at the man confused._

_"Well they said that there is an archaeologist who uses her victim's skin for book covers and blood for ink that's why the library during full moon you can hear screaming._

_They also have a mad doctor who can transform and will tie you to bed and beat you up for medication. They said it was a great doctor but you would pay for heavy priced for your recovery, you have to give up your organ. So when you go to its office you would see bottled organs like heart still beating._

_There is also a skeleton who plays a music that can make you mad that's why on the deck could hear screaming telling you to stop the music even when there is no music._

_The swordsman is a demon itself they say sometimes you see him with three heads and six arms and will cut you down with no mercy. They say he is the one who provide the organs to the doctor._

_There is also their cook whom they say is another demon he's whole body burns when he's angry and they say you will experience hell memories. They say the victims were burned and used as a seasoning._

_Then there comes the sniper they say he hides in dark like a bat and capable of taking you down in a distance. They say before you can even see him you'll be shot down by his sniping skills. The victims were fed to the fish in the aquarium._

_Then there is a woman with an orange tree where she hangs the burnt corpse of her victims. They say the orange trees were cursed and those who comes near it got shot by lightning_

_There is also a cyborg who uses his victim's blood to strengthen the ship and the remains were given to the sniper to feed to the fish._

_Then there was the captain who is very selfish. They say he deceives you with his weak and innocent look and when you got lures into the trap he holds your soul forever with no means of escape."_

* * *

End of Flashback

The whole Whitebeard crew who are listening to the story were silent until Marco broke the silent.

"Are you sure you aren't making this up? Halloween is near yoi"

"I don't know about the crew members but the captain part is quite true" Sabo grinned as he stared at his paled comrades. The whitebeard crew was still silent after hearing the gruesome story and how it might be true.

"How would you know" asked Haruta as she regained her composure.

Almost at the same time the two brothers said. "Because we got lured into the trap as well".

Ace looked back at the time where he tried to kill him so many times but he was persistent and now he is there brother and his smiles are so infectious that anyone who don't even know him got lured into the trap without knowing.

Sabo smiled as he recalled the events when Luffy was still there weak little brother without him they wouldn't be what they are today. Luffy affects everyone he meets and now Sabo felt sorry for his brother's crew because indeed Luffy holds there soul and there is no escape.

"I'll continue the story of I met them tomorrow" Hamdall said.

* * *

I'll update soon and reviews and favourite makes me happy


	2. Chapter 2

_CAPTAIN!_

_Hamdall's crew yelled in desperation as their captain got beaten up. A man smiling like a maniac, raised his arm as if to strike him again but was interrupted when his firstmate walk towards their direction_.

_"It's the strawhats they want their sniper back" he said casually._

_"Oooohhhh its them shall we give them a nice welcoming party ehehehehe" the captain laughed and laughed that his own crew got disturbed and started stepping backwards._

_Soon enough battle broke out. Hamdall was impressed, even with 9 members only they were overpowering the crazy captain's crew. He silently agreed they live up with their reputations. It also unnerved him as well._

_Hamdall watched as a tall raven haired woman walked to where he and his crew was trapped her eyes sharp as she scanned the room. She finally found what she was looking for. There in the corner was a man with a long nose and arms tied up._

_"Seems like trouble you got yourself in sniper-san" The raven haired woman spoke._

_"Just untie me the man's laugh is giving me creeps" the sniper snapped._

_He was soon freed Hemdall and his crew as well._

_"Why did you set as free?" Hamdall asked but the woman only smiled mysteriously._

**_Well they said there is an archaeologist who uses her victim's skin as book cover and blood as an ink._**

_"Clutch"_

_Soon enough bodies collapsed on the floor. Hemdall winced as he looked at the bodies that lay on the deck. They were in a weird position with their twisted neck and disfigured back. He even heard someone struggling to breath before finally giving in to the arms of death._

_He decided the woman was a sadist._

**_There is a sniper who hides in the dark like a bat capable of taking you down in an instant._**

_"…firebird star"_

_He managed to knock 5 men with one shot. Impressive he thought. Hamdall glanced at the mast where the sound came from. It was already night therefore it is easier for the sniper to hide in the dark like a bat._

_The enemy was too many that some of the battle is happening on the Strawhats' ship. He decided that he should fight as well. He jumped onto the deck of thousand sunny and smashed some skulls._

**_There is a woman with a cursed orange tree where people who were close enough got struck by lightning._**

_"Why are you helping us?" asked by Nami as she continue to fend off the pirates with her weird blue staff._

_"I was saved by one of your comrades" he answered. Nami accepted this and gave her full concentration to her fight._

_BOOM CRASH_

_Screams echoed around his ears as lighting struck from the sky. Some pirate decided to hide near the tree but a lightning struck him. He body was burned, his face nearly recognizable. The body twitched and the face turned to look at him before dropping his head down and closing his eyes. Hamdall needed to turn away._

**_There was a demon who burst into flames that causes its victims to experience hell memories._**

_"AH"_

_Nami was hit by someone sending her across the floor. Sanji stopped and suddenly erupted in flames._

_"HOW DARE YOU HURT A LADY"_

_In a flash the whole deck seemed to have caught on fire. The flames made the temperature rose. A fire was bursting out of Sanji making him resemble a demon on fire and the screams, they were the screams that someone would make when they were being dragged to hell. This is hell. Hamdall wondered if he was still alive._

_"Cook-bro what are you doing you're going to destroy thousand sunny" exclaimed Franky._

_Sanji immediately stop burning and turned to look at the shipwright. "Ah…sorry, sorry" said he as he waved his hand in a dismissing fashion. The shipwright looked ticked but didn't say anything except walked to the wall and cry in dramatic fashion._

_"WAAAhh…Sunny don't worry after this battle…"Hamdall didn't hear the rest of the words as it was drowned by tears._

**_There is a shipwright who uses his victim's blood to strengthen the ship._**

_Hamdall watched awkwardly as the shipwright continue to pat the ship some of the victim's blood on his hand was coating the ship and continue to bubble incoherent words. Hamdall thought he was painting the ship red. 'Don't worry sunny were going to wash the blood soon as this fight finish'. He didn't hear the shipwright's mumbling._

**_There is a swordsman with three heads and six arms who will cut you down without mercy._**

_"Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura"_

_Hamdall watch frozen as Zoro fought like a beast. His eyes are glowing red, extra heads and hands sprouted. One by one pirates drop down into the floor, blood splattered everywhere. Pirates scrambled away as the demon got nearer some were lucky some were not. He can see that the swordsman was injured because of the bandages wrapped around him probably from previous fights before this one._

**_There is a mad doctor who tie his patients to bed because the medication is unbearable._**

_"Zoro what are you doing. YOU'RE WOUNDS ARE GOING TO OPEN AGAIN"_

_Hamdall blinked to confirm if he what he was seeing is real. There was a racoon dog a while ago but it suddenly transformed into a big furry …uh…um…thing. Hamdall didn't know what it is. He watched as the swordsman was dragged by foot to the infirmary. Hamdall didn't believe it a while ago the man was a demon without mercy now he is trying all is might to get away from the infirmary. It must be really scary._

**_There is a skeleton who plays music that can make you mad._**

_Hamdall was told to cover his ears and he watched the skeleton play the violin. He didn't hear the music but he can see that the pirates are starting to act weird they started dancing, they seem to be very happy with the smiles they have on their face. Hamdall concluded they have gone mad._

**_There was the captain who was very selfish who will deceive you with his weak and innocent looks._**

_At first glance Hamdall didn't think he was the captain he was way too carefree. Luffy was laughing as he punch here and there. He doesn't seem to know what is happening around him as he keep on smiling like an idiot but he knew better than to judge a person by their outward appearance. Suddenly things got serious when the strawhat captain faced the other captain._

_He drew his sword and attempted to slice luffy who only side stepped and quick to deliver a counter attack with a punch in the solar plexus knocking the wind out of the other captain. The other captain took some seconds to regain his senses enough to block Luffy's kick. He laughed and laughed and Luffy only frowned in confusion on why the other captain was laughing._

_CLASH!_

_Swords clashed against each other behind Luffy. The other captain's first mate attempted to take Luffy down from his back but Zoro was there._

_Luffy however was destructed by scene and was punched sending him across the floor. Luffy was pulled off his feet violently and was thrown across the floor. He skidded and tumbled along the ground, uncontrolled. He was stopped by the railing, a groan escaped his lips as the pain from the attack started setting in. Smoke from the previous fight (sanji) was still fresh and it made him cough._

_Luffy is a rubber so it didn't affect him that much. He stretched his arm and sling shotted him to the sky. It provided him a good view of what is happening but didn't bother to observe as he was busy searching for the crazy captain. There on the part of the deck free from smoke. Luffy is starting to pummel to the ground. He stretched his arm and punched the unsuspecting captain sending him flying away and splashing into the ocean. His crew noticed this and started to scamper away yelling over their captain to surface from the water and save them._

* * *

"That's what happened?" Marco questioned while raising his eyebrow. "I think it's very anti climatic"

"HAHAHAHAHA" Hamdall laughed then suddenly became wide eyed and his voice barely a whisper "wait till you have a tour to the burned corpse hanging from the orange tree, on the library filled with screaming souls of deceased, on the infirmary filled with bottled beating heart or watched the cyborg paint the deck with blood."

Some of the whitebeard pirates paled while some of the commanders managed a straight face.

"Man I don't know why you think it's not scary but even without the tours I'll be frightened. Rumours don't pass around unless somebody has seen it."

"…Or somebody make it up"

"Yeah but…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, bla, bla, bla…whatever. I'm going to sleep."

"Goodnight, wish you a good nightmare"

* * *

Sometime during the same day

"The stories… you make them up right?" asked Sabo.

"The story is real but the rumours…nah" answered Hamdall.

"Don't tell them, I wanna see their reaction when they meet Luffy and his crew" exclaimed Ace on their ears being as quiet as possible.

"Yeah that would be something"

* * *

**sorry to keep you waiting guys it's just that I kind of blacked out on what to do to the next chapter, and when I have a good idea I have difficulties putting it on a story. I also have no idea that you guys will like it bit thank you very much.**

**I'm not very good at fight scenes so it's not quite detailed if you have any suggestions on how i can improve please pm me.**


End file.
